(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-line barcode scanner with no moving parts, and more particularly, to a barcode scanner doesn't use any moving parts and be capable of simultaneously projecting two or more scanning light beams for scanning a barcode within a specific area. According to the structure, at least one beam splitter and reflectors are disposed at appropriate positions of the projecting path from the light source thereof converted into scanning light beams to the barcode, thereby obtaining two or more light beams for scanning the same barcode in a non-overlapping manner. It is not restricted by only one single scanning light beam scanning on fixed reading position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5 showing a conventional schematic view of a prior barcode scanner with one scanning light beam (maybe linear or strip-shaped light beam), wherein the structure at least comprises a light source a, a light condensing lens b and a linear light receiver c (may be a linear CCD (charge coupled device) sensor, a linear CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) sensor, or other area sensors made of same materials). The light source a, regardless of being a single light source or a dual light source (a dual light source structure is shown as an example in the diagram), the scanning light beams emitted therefrom are overlapped onto a same position, and therefore the scanner is classified as a single-line type scanner projecting one scanning light beam onto a barcode d. However, the aforesaid prior art has the shortcomings as described below. A fixed angle and position of the barcode are required for reading a barcode during scanning, and hence increasing the time cost for reading barcodes at counters in stores. In addition, not being able to read barcodes in an effective and fast way further increases the difficulty of users. Therefore, it is a vital task as how to reform the prior scanners.
There is another multi-line barcode scanner currently being used on the market, wherein behind a light source thereof is provided with a rotatable polyhedral mirror (as a moving part), a motor and a circuit for controlling the rotation thereof, or reflectors disposed in a crisscross pattern. The cost of such prior art is much higher than that of the former, and the entire structure and volume of a scanner with such design are also relatively much larger than those of common scanners, thus making scanner(s) short of mobility and practicability.